Stefen20
Update: 2015 Still here years in total Other Account I have: Stefen Join date in chatango: 24/08/2006 The Beginning and Early 2007. Stefen joined in 2006 doing nothing else but chatting with random people. Roleplaying wasn't even a hobby these days, Stefen started roleplaying even if he didn't know what it was and continued to do that until he found out. At the time he was just 9 years old. In the end of the year he was more mature with his English he was from Greece And started making many friends those included a lot of people in this Wiki surprised actually because of the fact that I knew that a while ago Mid 2008 till end of 2010 Stefen was starting to get advanced as he was already a superior in Roleplaying. At the moment he reached the age of 11 he started being in groups with loads of people Roleplaying. Stefen cause of being socially awkward all he did was answering back those who talked to him as he then, one day. Raged and humiliated Gomx for calling Stefen useless. He had made himself a bad name while only a small number of people kept being on his side. In 2009 He made a statement that he will never allow anyone to disrespect him for any reason. So he started being aggressive to everyone around him. People kept avoiding him and some of them were feared by him for the reason that he had hatred inside burning. 2011 Until middle of 2012 After 6 years. Stefen had no contact with anyone until one day. ImEmerald2 greeted him talking for long hours, though she left in the end of 2011 kill me for the bad memory >-<. He started making friends again but some of them betrayed him and he lost his trust. At the end of 2012 He didn't even care about himself and literally joined death matches in which he won all of them deathmatches that were hosted in Chatango groups. [The looser had to stop roleplay with the account that he used 2013-2014 In 2013 Stefen was inactive as he didn't log in as frequently as he did. The reason was school and it was acceptable, Stefen is officially in chatango for 8 years and he keeps his word that he will stay till he reaches the 10th. Now that you know my story Believe me that's really short. I didn't even use a hint of detail Let's begin with my Roleplay info. Facts about me that still are true: I am still awkward with social skills, I use ( and ) for making an act and I am one liner..Most of times 2015-Onwards The year went fine as I had more inactivity in chatango than other sites. I tried to stay cool and I did until June. I formed up a team to create our own manga which is still in the works and hopefully released next year. More updates will take a while I guess. Roleplay type: Anything that has to do with Roleplay except ERP and so on.. Ew.. Roleplaying characters: Kirito from Sword art online, Riku from Kingdom hearts and Stefen was my character for non-related-anywhere-to Roleplays RP Backstory and info for Stefen character only: As a kid, Stefen wanted to be like his father, Who was a pilot. Although he passed out during a mission and so Stefen had to live with his disabled mother. Stefen was living by his own and he never gave up no matter how hard things were. He found a man who had powers that were out of this world and showed Stefen how to control the darkness. After years of training Stefen knew he was in trouble and could be used as a weapon for the man's army, So he Stabbed the man to death as he escaped using his powers. Stefen's mind was already corrupted by darkness and so he started being mean and loosing his sanity until someone woke him up from that nightmare. It was his mother who hugged him and saying her love for her son. Stefen promised that he will never loose control and be a better person in the future and so on his adventure begins which will be full of action and drama trying to find out why his father died on that mission and why was he chosen to control the darkness by the man who was still alive even after he got stabbed. Age: 17 Height: 157cm or 5 feet tall and 1.8 inches I'm short irl too... Likes: Greek food, Music, Running, SAO and fighting. Hates: Talking too much, being rude, getting cursed by gypsies doesn't.., Arguing for no reason, world hunger, the filthy westerners. RP Least and max: 10 words minimum 3 paragraphs maximum do Paragraph roleplay but only when I am in the mood Current activity: '''I am studying at college as I am still active on chatango. It won't be long to take my GCSE in the end of the year. '''This profile is a work In progress since I am new with this site nu Html ;-;'' Category:Users Category:User Category:User Information